Fine Lines
by Marora18
Summary: "There's a fine line between life and death, Rose." Apparently not the only one.  Rose/Dimitri oneshot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy... As if you didn't already know that.**

* * *

Feeling his hands all over me was intoxicating, even though we were technically in the middle of a fight. Still, I couldn't help the feeling of excitement as we struggled for dominance, our breathing harsh.

His blow made me wince in pain, yet in a way it was as pleasurable as every contact of our bodies was, the line between the two extremes dissolved.

I don't think I'll ever stop thanking God or whoever, whatever it was that brought us together, that made him my mentor, no matter how inconvenient the fact actually was. Even if I had the power to change it all, I never would. Screw the heartache and all the pain this situation brought to me, I would never, ever wish it didn't happen.

Of course, I wouldn't mind if it were different to the extent where we could actually be together.

Oh, well. I guess I just have to live with what I get. And it wasn't all that bad, especially at moments like this, when I let myself hope that his control would slip, just for a one lingering moment.

How likely was that, I wasn't quite sure. Unlike me, he always seemed so focused. On the other hand, he couldn't possibly be immune to the electricity that sparked between us at every contact.

"Cut the daydreaming, Rose," Dimitri's voice reached me.

Yeah, it was probably time to stop drooling over my fantasies and avert my attention back to the practice. I wasn't all that eager on showing him how easily distracted I was. It always seemed so important to prove to him that I am up to this situation. To anything really. But I guess that was just the way I was. Rose Hathaway nature at its finest.

"Technically, it's night."

I swiftly avoided his next strike.

I put in a little more force and even though I'd like to say that I caught him by surprise, it was hardly it. He couldn't be caught off-guard. Like, never. A true god, as many tend to call him. Either way, I managed to get the control over the situation. We were on the ground at this point, our bodies pressed hard together as we were both trying to maneuver our way. I flipped us over, getting on top of him.

It took a bit more struggling till I found the opening, but eventually I did. I was just a swing away, ready and determined to 'stake' him and it seemed like a sure thing. But then I found myself on my back once again and before I could register what happened, his teeth were against my neck.

I knew I should be disappointed and a small part of me was. But the part of me who enjoyed this position currently dominated my consciousness.

"There's a fine line between life and death," Dimitri whispered in my ear before leaning away from me and gracefully getting up.

"Don't ever forget that," he said as he extended his hand to help me get up.

He was right, of course. He always was. I had let my guard down thinking that I had won, but it's not over till it's over. I scolded myself internally for making the mistake and letting him beat me once again. I wondered if I'll ever be able to take him down in a fight.

I took his hand and he pulled me to my feet.

"Good job, though," he added with a half smile.

Getting praise from him was a rare thing, making it even more valuable. My eyebrows arched in surprise before my lips pulled into a grin.

"As ever, comrade. But it's never enough against you, is it?" I teased, admiring his abilities and stealing a few glances at his amazing muscled body.

"It's only a matter of practice. One day, I'm telling you, we'll be a tight match."

I could tell he was teasing me and it actually made me all that more cheerful. Another one of his rare displays and I enjoyed every bit of it.

I wondered what brought on this good mood of his. An unwelcome thought crossed my mind. My antagonism towards Tasha awoke in its finest.

Ever since I found out about Tasha making the offer, the thought lurked in the back of my mind. Anger, jealousy, envy. It was one thing not being able to have him, but knowing that someone else could... It hurt. Far beyond my expectations.

And now I was angry. It boiled inside me, coursing through my veins, stronger and darker than it should rationally be. I was angry at Tasha, at Lissa, at the whole world – and at him. A fine line between love and hate, too, they say. I knew it was the spirit's side-effects that intensified it, but at this point it didn't matter where it came from. All I knew was that it was crushing me on the inside and I didn't know how to get rid of it.

If there was anything I hated, it was feeling helpless. And that's exactly how I felt with the darkness consuming me.

"Rose, are you okay?" Dimitri's voice reached me and I looked up.

His expression was concerned, his brown eyes boring into me. Of course he'd notice my mood swing as well as my spacing out - again. A bit of warmth that I felt upon seeing his concern for me soon vanished, overshadowed by the bitterness that grew by second.

"I'm fine," I said dismissively, rushing past him, desperate to get away from him and calm down. I also began to wonder if Lissa was okay, hence the strong flow of emotions I was experiencing, but I didn't have the time to check on her right now.

"Rose," he called behind me, but I didn't react.

His hand came around my wrist, stopping me.

"What?" I snapped.

"What's wrong?" Confusion and concern were written all over his face.

I sighed, exasperated. "Just... just don't, okay? Not now."

I turned around to leave.

"Roza."

One word. One word, but it held so much. One word but it was everything. One fucking word and he had me. Yet another fine line.

I stopped, another sigh falling from my lips.

His hand was on mine again, the touch so gentle and yet so strong, just as he himself was. He pulled me toward him, turning me around to face him. And then he was so close, so so close to me that it was hard to breathe.

And everything shifted like sand. His mask, his control, all of it slipping, and the change was almost tangible in the air surrounding us. Such a fine line.

My heart fluttered and all the darkness that made its way to me through the bond vanished, like it was never even there.

I could feel one of his hands on my hip, pulling me yet closer, while the other one made its way to the side of my face. His eyes were searching me, desperate to know what was wrong, but at this point, nothing was wrong.

Oh, it _was_ wrong, all of it was so, so wrong, but not to me. To me, the whole world was perfect. In that single moment, there was nothing more right than to be in his arms, just like this. Not Lissa, not anyone could keep us apart. One moment. It might have been all we'd have, but it didn't matter. The moment was what mattered and it was perfect, shining brilliantly in its fragility.

"What's wrong?" he repeated, this time more demanding, but his voice barely above a whisper.

"Nothing," I said and it was truer than anything I've ever spoken. I leaned toward him, our lips an inch apart, but I made no further progress. I just waited, the anticipation building and building, the air around us crackling with electricity.

And then he made his move, closing the distance between us, our lips touching and the contact was so mercilessly intense, pleasure and pain, all wrapping into one. A mere touch at first, but then it grow into something bigger, more forceful, more demanding as I tangled my hand into his hair, gently tugging and pressing myself yet tighter against him, eliciting a groan from him.

His hand slid into my hair- the hair he so adored, while the other one rested at the small of my back. I felt his tongue against my lip and I moaned, propelled into my personal heaven, complete at last.

He pulled away all too soon, his control getting the better out of him and he stepped away, depriving me of every contact.

The coldness swept through me, the absence of his touch agonizing. I lifted my eyes to his, even though something inside of me begged me not to, because I knew exactly what I was going to see.

His mask of indifference was back in place. The moment of slipping gone as if it never existed. I could see he wasn't all that unaffected, though. I knew him too well. His chest was still rising and falling rapidly with each unsteady breath. But it didn't matter. His defenses were back up and there was no breaking them anymore.

"You should go now," he managed a calm even voice.

I nodded curtly, knowing that there was no point in arguing. I turned and walked away, knowing that just like that, we were back to our usual friendly mentor/student relationship.

Fine lines, indeed.

* * *

**A/N: ****Feedback really means a lot. ****Please let me know what you think :)**


End file.
